villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
NORG
NORG is a villain and a boss in Final Fantasy VIII. He appears in the game on Disc 2 and fights the player from within his NORG Pod. NORG is Balamb Garden's proprietor and the one running the Garden's finances. The Garden Faculty and his supporters refer to him as the Garden Master. NORG is a wealthy member of the Shumi, but unlike his humble, good-natured race, NORG is proud, selfish and cowardly. He ignores the Shumi custom of concealing hands, displaying his proudly, and is regarded as the tribe's "black sheep". His speech pattern is peculiar, speaking continuously in a loud voice, occasionally making a "bujururu" noise. NORG left Shumi Village to pursue a life of riches. It is unclear whether NORG was banished from the village, or if he left on his own accord. NORG came to possess a large fortune, and it was his meeting with Cid Kramer that led to the Garden's establishment; at the time, Cid was seeking financial assistance, and NORG was interested and ended up pouring in his fortune to fund the project. To cover the Garden's expenses, NORG came up with the idea of hiring the SeeD out as mercenaries. Cid, as the Garden's Headmaster, ran the SeeD training, while NORG continued as the Garden's proprietor, responsible for its finances. Garden flourished and a large amount of capital began flowing into the Garden's budget. However, the two began to drift apart. NORG was less and less interested in the SeeD's true goal and the Garden's original purpose, and only cared about filling up his pockets with gold. A rift formed between NORG and Cid. After Sorceress Edea arises as Galbadia's ambassador, she doesn't hide the fact she had taken liking to the Galbadia Garden. Galbadia Garden's Master, Martine, is worried for his Garden, and comes up with a plan to assassinate her together with General Caraway. Lucky for Martine, a group of SeeDs seek refuge from his Garden just at the right time, and he decides to send them to the mission to place the blame solely on Balamb Garden's shoulders should the assassination fail. After the assassination attempt the sorceress is furious, and orders the Gardens destroyed, all but Galbadia Garden, which she would take over herself. NORG is furious at Martine at having placed Balamb Garden at such peril and decides to do all he can in order to calm the sorceress's wrath and decides to hand over those involved in the assassination to show the Garden's sincerity. Cid, however, completely opposes the plan and as a result, an all-out war breaks out between those who side with NORG, and those who side with the Headmaster. After having lost the war, NORG summons Squall and his party to his chambers and explains his fear of losing all he has worked and paid for the Garden. When Squall refuses to obey NORG and outright declares the Garden doesn't belong to him, NORG goes mad and driven by obsession and selfishness attacks the SeeDs. Defeated and despaired, NORG closes himself away in a cocoon-like form. NORG isn't seen again after his defeat, but if the player visits NORG's chamber again they can meet a couple of Shumi who intend to retrieve the cocoon and apologize for NORG's behavior. Category:Aliens Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Articles under construction Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Outcast Category:Fighters